The Good Die Young, (As Playthings For The Devil)
by Absentdementia
Summary: He had thought his life had been good. He had heard Gods call those to Him who is most beloved. In the end however, he had been just a side-character to another story. To see firsthand the truth of a twisted love and pay for it. He did not really think God favored him at all. (NON-MAGICAL AU)


Summary- The Good Die Young, (As Playthings For The Devil).

He had thought his life had been good. He had heard Gods call those to Him who is most beloved. In the end however, he had been just a side-character to another story. To see firsthand the truth of a twisted love and pay for it. He did not really think God favored him at all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or stuff.

Story-

His name was Colin Creevy, a moderately thriving realtor, who while not overtly fond of his job (as only few were) nonetheless found it satisfying to see the bright hope lighting his clients, whenever they found a place they could call their home.

Perhaps not an example of the most perfect man either; but he was good and compassionate, the pride of his parents he had once been and rather stayed docilely on the safe side of the law.

Thus he had never really participated in any disreputable things. He liked to help out the unfortunate, and even if his generosity didn't go out of the way, it was still appreciated.

A regular do-gooder.

He would watch with wide-eyed surprise at some of the foolish things others would get embroiled in and consequently pay a heavy price for. But he had always been a spectator at most, all the knowledge gathered from news channels only.

Never had he been involved in such matters.

Certainly nothing that he should deserve such _pain_.

 _Because, God, the agony was too much to bear!_

He had thought monsters only belonged in the fairy tales, with horned head and sharp claws. The monster currently tearing into his bones looked how the devil must have before he had fallen from the paradise.

Such things did not happen to people like him, not innocent citizens who had never even swiped some money from the counter.

 _Pleasewhat did I do…letmego. God please._

But the handsome face of his torturer remained impervious to his cries, cries that were barely distinguishable from whimpers beneath the gag in his mouth. He had screamed so loud when he was first hit with a metal pipe; but Colin had never endured something more painful than what shenanigans of children would get involved in.

He had been fortunate so far. Clearly his luck had run out.

It had been two long days, even though he didn't know that, but he remembered the pain. He remembered wanting to somehow make it through this nightmare. But that seemed to be the memory of long time ago. Now he just wanted it all to end.

 _Please stopplease….god what did I do to you_.

Behind the plastic gag his scream did not translate well when inquisitive fingers dipped into the gaping wound on his shoulders.

Through tearful eyes he looked at the person who showed no reaction while calmly going about inflicting even more undeserving hurt on him and he wondered why the man would be doing this to a fellow human being.

 _Monster…_

Because he had seen the scarlet madness lingering behind the vivid grey eyes, when the man had leaned down to his level with blood splattered shirt and hands to appreciate the extent of what he was capable of doing.

 _Mercy…_

He was not human at all and so how could this person care at all for another? Terror as he had never felt before raced through his spine and he had flinched away from the monster; but barbed wires were cleverly wrapped around his neck and he whined in subdued pain when one of the edges lazily reminded him of his place.

The cruel lips curled in obvious pleasure and the face of his torturer looked even more gorgeous with that faint smile.

 _How could a person like this be blessed by God … Why did not the rotten nature of it show truly for what it really was…_

Under such a powerful scrutiny Colin almost broke again, but abruptly the thrall was broken when the sound of a phone ringing broke the stifled air.

Both of them were frozen and momentarily fingers, _that should have been claws, should not be human_ and it hurt when they cruelly pushed a knife into the back of his palm.

"I need my hands free for a moment. Don't worry though, I will soon take it off your hands."

He so looked angelic with that deprecating smirk, it was blasphemy.

Beyond that agony, he had not been able to focus on the loud ringtones or the abrupt stopping when it was finally picked up.

If he had thought that he would be granted a small respite, the notion didn't have time enough to give any hope when the tall man leaned down.

The velvety voice purred in amusement," I am quite capable of multi-tasking, Mr. Creevy. You won't feel neglected, I assure you."

Colin moaned in despair.

There was a scuffle that could be clearly heard from the phone on speaker. After a pause, a feminine voice rang out, "Tom. Have you decided on the invitations to the opening, yet? Because I really need your confirmation and if I don't have it, I can't start on actually assigning seats."

 _how could a man like this have the common name of_ _ **Tom**_ _?_

 _Tom_ spoke in an even tone as deft fingers lifted one instrument after another from a side table. The man bound to a wooden chair shivered violently when they lingered upon one particular gleaming tool.

"Send them my regards, Miss. Brown."

There was another scuffle and _Miss. Brown_ spoke again," Have you put me one speaker again? Because you sound kind of echo-y."

Blood was rushing through the ears when the man came towards him with clear intent. Colin should have been used to it after so many times he had been exposed to it.

 _But he was not used to it. God, he did not want to be used to it. Please stop itstopitstopit…_

He was once again engulfed in unforgiving pain.

The words came as if through a haze.

" I am afraid it cannot be helped. My hands are occupied for the moment."

Miss. Brown hummed,"Are you sure you can't change your mind?"

Annoyance tainted the elegant brows and Colin felt the need to scream at the woman to run, run from this demon.

 _How can they not see it? The madness…How can they not feel it? Drown in it even?_

Tom replied curtly," Quite."

The woman spoke callously, "If you say so. There is someone who wants to speak to you."

Colin sobbed when his flesh was rudely torn even deeper, his punishment surely because the woman was wretched enough to ignite its fury even more.

 _Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease_

There was a short hissing one the other side of the phone and the irritation in the insanity trimmed eyes reached a peak as his victim begged for mercy foolishly.

Another voice came on the phone. Soft and hesitant, but clearly masculine.

"Tom?"

The small electric drill that hummed through his flesh to have barely broken the bone, stuttered to a stop.

For a moment he thought that the instrument broke, but then through the hysterical thoughts for the first time he saw the terrible attention of devious devil riveted upon the small phone.

Tom softly exhaled the reply, "Harrison."

There was a warm sound and it was foreign in the chilly room.

"It is Harry as you well know." The monster did not even look back at him anymore as Colin was discarded in favor of the sweetly speaking young man.

He had thought it was terrible, the torture and the detached manner in which someone would do this to him. Colin could feel the cruelty barely hiding in that tone and even while his body throbbed in so many places, he could not help but feel a wave of terror for this _Harry_.

It could never be a good thing when the grey eyes focused so intently unwaveringly. If Tom could do this to someone with barely any connection, what would be the fate of this boy who even averted him from the most sadistic amusements?

Colin struggled futilely.

 _To do what?_

 _To open his mouth and scream, to tell this innocence the truth of_ _ **Tom**_ _…_

(But the knots on his hand did not budge and the grazing pain across his neck only throbbed.)

"Ah, but that is how you introduced yourself to me, I cannot just forget it." Tom spoke so adoringly to this person, with blood dripping down the floor from his generously stained hands.

Oblivious to the truth, _Harry_ exclaimed," "That is because you were taking my interview! I was hardly going to say 'So yea call me Harry, that is what my friends call me 'cause I can just tell we are going to be great friends'!"

Open, honest, with underlying hint of passion.

The soft laughter should not have been so filled with charm.

"You could have. However I never had the intention to just be friends with you, dearest."

"Ah…stop flustering me!" Even while he could not see him, Colin could not help but be bewildered already, how was it that this person who could not be any different with his expressive voice, how was it that the soft embarrassment that easily filtered through the phone even belong with this malevolent thing?

"I can't help it. I adore seeing you blush."

With a side-long glance to his prisoner, to the horrified stance and the attentive gaze, Tom picked up the cell from its cradle and turned off the speaker.

Clear voices muted down to soft murmurs, but Colin could not yet find himself yet. Surely…surely the boy was not going to be so blindly oblivious and give undeserved affection to a thing like this?

How could this _Harry_ be so oblivious to how dangerously low _Tom's_ voice had dipped? How could he be so callous to the threat he was attracting to himself?

Why must…why must those that deserved most the fortunes of fate, be the ones to fall to these things without humanity?

Because even after the conversation was long over and the dial tone could be heard even to a distance, the tall shroud of Tom did not budge from his position, seemingly captivated by the device now carrying scarlet stains.

 _From his blood._

Colin felt dizzy.

As if for _Harry_ everything else was insignificant. Even him, the mutilated body with which he had been taking liberties, for such a long time.

Two days… a lifetime he cared for not anymore.

Red bled into the grey eyes that snapped back to him and the blonde man almost started sobbing again.

 _He could not take this anymore..please._

But the cool fingers, that he had thought only knew how to _hurt_ , deftly threaded his wounds close.

It was painful, the way hot needles swept in and out of his burning skin, but he brushed it aside it in favor of watching his torturer patch him up with efficiency.

"Do you know, he is indeed a lovely sight blushing." Colin snapped his head at the bemusedly wondering tone. The dark haired handsome man kept his gaze at the various wounds to be attended and continued in a slightly absent tone," It is amazing how he caught my eye. He is everything that I despise, _should_ _despise_ really. Kindness, honesty, compassion, everything I deem weak. Or I used to.. until I saw that fire in him and I could not help but feel absolutely drawn. He would never surrender, you know. He is the type to fight till end. Foolishly brave. But…"

Non-believing still at his sudden luck, Colin wondered at the powerful effect the warm voice seemed to have upon this cruel monster if a single conversation could coax out the withered heart.

The spiked chain around his neck was removed and the hope was a fresh breath into his lungs as his mouth was freed.

 _He just wanted to go home now._

"Of course I am just as tempted to feel that flame tremble under my hold, one way or other."

He knew nothing about his captor except of the first name, which could be an alias for all he knew. But Harry was real, and Colin knew he wished to repay his oblivious benefactor by warning him off this psychopath.

"The reaction to pain and pleasure are quite similar. I am sure I can satisfy myself without having to reveal my true nature."

He grimaced at the dark hunger that oozed out of _Tom_ with the consistency of an impatient taint and could not quite contain himself, could not control his horror at the thought that this monster be allowed near a innocent boy.

"You…you leave him alone!"

The laughter that rang out in that clinically looking room was petrifying at its utter beauty," You speak as if you have any room to bargain with, Mr. Creevy. If I were you, I would be a little more selfish."

Slouched dazedly as he was in the chair, wrists bound and bent painfully behind his back, but free from other…contraptions, Colin felt a bit more confident but not foolish enough to question his unexpected fortune.

 _He wanted to go home._

The longing must have been clear in his blood-shot eyes.

The dark gleam dashed maliciously in the classic features," Did you think I would let you be with the knowledge of Harry, my Harry? When you have heard his voice, known his name? _Felt the warmth_? Don't lie, I know you did. Only the dead can deny his allure."

A hand pulled his head up with a sharp tug, the pain when his stitches tore at the sudden movement was inconsequential compared to the rushing sound of shattered hope.

Tom hummed contemplatively.

"Yes. You still have more of you to break. Even now. I cannot have you dying because I did not take care of you, now would I? What kind of host would I be, then?"

 _NOnonononono.._

Contrary to his belief, the pleas were not just in his mind, "Nononono.. please let me go. I won't say anything. I won't so..please.."

He was patted in the cheek, but Colin was not coherent any more.

" Do take care of yourself, I have a date to get ready for."

Darkness descended upon him and Colin Creevy screamed when the door closed upon him.

&cut&&&

A/N- I am hoping for the story to explain itself? I am sorry for Colin and I hope the things I tried to emphasize showed. The terror of Colin, The soullessness of Tom, The effect of Harry on Tom. I don't know if it worked as well as I hoped. Because the attention of Tom, terrible and dedicated and everything, but for Harry...that everyone else is a side-dish for their deliciousness!

Yea, I am sucker for them.

And I might have or might not have based this story on the universe of Ashes to Ashes. It is your choice!

So, is it good? Feedbacks would be great… ^.^


End file.
